Devices such as Bluetooth headsets for use with wireless devices are almost ubiquitous. Given that the headsets are worn in proximity to and are visible around a users face, users are particularly concerned with aesthetic features of the device and sometimes wish to carefully view visual features of the device before purchasing. Accordingly, manufacturers and merchants are required to package and display these devices on the store shelves in such a manner that the consumer is able to readily view the product from all directions.
One solution is to use clear blister packaging, however this is somewhat outdated and limited in that it does not provide a full view of the product and sometimes requires the merchant to have a sample product removed from the blister pack for view. Other types of packaging comprise a box having a reflective back surface within the box; a transparent cover is placed over the product so that the purchaser may view the front of the product through the transparent cover and the rear of the product off the reflecting surface. A disadvantage with this is that the rear of the part is sometimes obscured and not clearly visible in the reflective surface.
Other packaging uses a clear plastic box with the product suspended in the box by a mechanical fastener, which is typically made of clear plastic or the like. A lower portion of the clear plastic box is usually enclosed by a graphic sleeve to hide accessories for the product, such as a charger, instruction booklets, a USB cable and the like. The mechanical fastener is visible and can detract from the visual appearance of the product.
There is therefore a need for improved packaging that minimizes the appearance of any visible mechanical connectors to support the product in the display packaging container for mounting the product in a most suitable orientation, so that the consumer is able to view the product from most orientations, while creating an illusion of the product floating in the packaging container.